the_october_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
The Bethel of Gaia
The Bethel of Gaia is a small securlar church that is found deep in the forested area of the MoorePark District in October City. Lead by the Reverend Cody Raincaller, a full-blooded Dakota, the church focuses it's belief system on the idea that Gaia is the Mother of All, the Creator Goddess. The Church prefers to leave alone and be left alone, and it's association with the October Covenant is turbulent at best. The Church The church building of the Bethel is located in a deeply wooded area, and resembles a small school house as would have been found in the early parts of the 19th century. The building is painted white, with a sharply slanted roof, and a bell on top that is used to bring the worshippers in. Services are held every Wednesday evening and Sunday mornings. Sermons in the Bethel revolve around the concept of Gaia as the creator of the universe and that she is to be loved, respected, and protected. The fifty or so members of the church are largely peaceful and pacifist, almost all of them both extremely devout to their church and active in ecological preservtion and activism. Members are encouraged to live green, avoiding those pieces of technology that aren't necessary for everyday life (home computers and cell phones are okay) and to engage in recycling. The government has investigated the Bethel and is satisfied that it really is a viable religious organization and not a conglomerate of eco-terrorists or anti-progressives. As far as the October Covenant goes, Dame Samantha is well aware the the Reverend is an active Mage of the Celestial Chorus Tradition. The Dame has discovered that the Reverend is, in fact, the first cousin to local businessman Jason Talltree, whom she has long suspected of having ties to the local garou. The Bethel has no interest whatsoever in the Ascension War and so keeps its distance from both the Covenant and the local Technocracy. The Bethel at one time seems to have cordial, if not good, relations with MoorePark's local garou tribe but is doing nothing to investigate the recent disappearance of the werewolves. The Reverend Reverend Cody Raincaller is in the Celestial Chorus Tradition, her title being synonymous with Adept ranking. She is outwardly suspicious newcomers and strangers, a woman whom does not easily place her trust or faith in others. The Reverend was born in South Bend, Wyoming, and Awakened to the Chorus in her early twenties. She is a powerful speaker and orator, and always places the safety and welfare of her flock first and foremost, even above her own needs and desires. She is especially fond of children and has a soft spot in her heart for the elderly. The Reverend runs a soup kitchen during the week in Central City which provides free and wholesome meals to the homeless and down on their luck. In addition to her soup kitchen work the Reverend is the organizer of Gaia's Footprint, a charity that delivers clean blankets, clothes, and toiletries to the homeless of October City every friday evening. Recently, the Reverend has agreed to take David Exarch, Celectial Choruster of the October Covenant, on for a limited time as her student. Dame Samantha hopes that this relationship will strengthen the ties between the Bethel and the Chantry. The Reverend Cody Raincaller Celestial Chorus Nature: Caregiver Demeanor: Loner Essence: Questing Resonace: Authoritative Attributes: Strength 2, Dexterity 3, Stamina 3, Charisma 4, (oration) Manipulation 3, Appearance 2, Perception 3, Intelligence 2, Wits 3 Abilities: Alertness 2, Athletics 3, Awareness 3, Brawl 2, Dodge 3, Expression 4 (sermons), Intimidation 2, Streetwise 2, Firearms 4 (dual pistols), Leadership 3, Meditation 2, Melee 2, Stealth 2, Woodland survival 3, Cosmology 3, Native-American Culture 3, Garou Lore 2, Celestial Chorus Lore 3, Medicine 2, Occult 2 Spheres: Entropy 1, Forces 2, Life 3, Matter 2, Prime 4, Spirit 2 Backgrounds: Chantry 1, Dream 2, Influence 3, Allies 3 Arete: 7 Willpower: 8